He's taken
by GodofContradiction
Summary: Its one shot! How will Ban react when Kadsuki pops outta nowhere and is touchy feely with HIS Ginji!


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers!!!! Obviously!!!! Or I'd be stinking rich!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: this is a ONE SHOT FIC!!!!! Thank you!! :)  
  
*******************************  
  
He's taken  
  
******************************  
  
"Jyus!!!!!"  
  
"Ahh! Ban-kun! Ginjii-kun! Welcome back!"  
  
Natsumi greeted enthusiastically, dropping the plate she was drying. "I was really worried you know! Hevn-san did say the mission was dangerous..."  
  
"So? You got your payment?" Paul looked over his newspaper. "Your tab is still unpaid let me remind you..."  
  
Mido Ban scowled at him.  
  
"Don't remind us of that stupid incident Paul... don't ask!"  
  
"What happened?" the man ignored him.  
  
"The payment was a dud!" Amano Ginji wailed. "We thought the client would pay us in CASH! But all we got was-"  
  
"Urusai Ginji!" Ban cut annoyingly. "Why do we have to tell him anything?"  
  
"Oh, so another one eh? Kinda reminds me of what happened with that platinum melon..." Paul snickered.  
  
Ban frowned.  
  
"Master... cant you spare us ANYTHING?! I'm starving..." Ginji cried.  
  
"Nope. Not with your tab I don't." the man grinned.  
  
"PLEASE, Master?!" Ginji made a pitiful face.  
  
"Daijobu Ginji-kun... I'll pay for your meal today."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Everyone turned around to find a... Guy? Girl? offering the boy a smile. Ginji's eyes widened.  
  
"K-Kadsuki?"  
  
"Eh. Hisashiburi ne... Ginji." The boy (judging from his voice) smiled sweetly.  
  
Ban looked at Ginji, then at the new guy called 'Kadsuki'. He didn't like how this newcomer was looking at Ginji... and the blonde's reaction was not exactly reassuring either...  
  
"Kadsuki!!!!!"  
  
Ginji flung his arms around the boy and hugged him tight. "Kadsuki... I missed you... so much!" he whispered.  
  
Kadsuki closed his eyes and returned his tight hug. "And I you... I finally found you, my volt emperor..."  
  
Ban felt his temper rise. Who dared hug Ginji so intimately like that? He decided he didn't like this Kadsuki guy... not one bit...  
  
"Oya, oya... so you know Ginji?" Paul looked curiously at the still hugging boys.  
  
"I thought you were waiting for someone... never expected it to be Ginji though..." Natsuimi thoughtfully tapped her chin.  
  
"You mean he was waiting?" Ban hissed at them.  
  
"Yup. Since this morning." Paul nodded at him. "He didn't leave this place for a minute... seemed really determined to wait for him you know..."  
  
Ginji released Kadsuki and smiled at Paul.  
  
"Thank you Master! For letting Kadsuki say here!" he said sincerely.  
  
"Uh, no problem." Paul raised his eyebrow. "A customer is a customer. At least he paid."  
  
Ban rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ah! How rude of me!" Ginji snapped his fingers. "Ban-chan, Natsumi chan, Master... this is Kadsuki... he was in the Volts with me..."  
  
Ginji looked affectionately at the beautiful man. Kadsuki smiled politely.  
  
"Yoroshiku. Kadsuki desu."  
  
Ban tched and glared critically at him. He was feeling really IRKED now for some reason... He didn't know why though... This man hadn't done anything wrong... yet.  
  
"Sore ni, Kadsu-chan..." Ginji tugged on his sleeve.  
  
Kadsuki faced him sweetly. "What is it?"  
  
"This guy here is Ban-chan... he's my partner!" Ginji pointed at Ban.  
  
Kadsuki's eyes widened a bit. Ban smirked, somehow feeling triumphant. Now he knows...  
  
"Sou... desu ka?" Kadsuki looked at him with more interest now. "He was the one who took you away from the Volts?" he questioned.  
  
"...don't say it like that Kadsu-chan. I really followed him on my own choice." Ginji rested his head on Kadsuki's shoulder.  
  
Kadsuki softened. "I didn't mean it like that... Ginji-koi..."  
  
"GINJI-KOI?!" Ban thundered.  
  
"Ara na... I didn't know Ginji-kun had a lover!" Natsumi clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh... this gets interesting." Paul adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
Ginji jumped.  
  
"Ban-chan! Calm down!" he frantically said.  
  
Ban breathed in. "What do you mean KOI?!" he demanded.  
  
Kadsuki looked at him strangely. "...does it mean anything to you?" he asked lightly.  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! well- I don't know!" Ban gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Ban-chan, are you okay?" Ginji worriedly peered at his partner. "Why are you so worked up?"  
  
"It's nothing Ginji..." Ban gave a somewhat reassuring but shaky smile.  
  
"Sou ne! Ban-chan is strong!" Ginji happily said, turning into chibi mode.  
  
"Your absolutely correct Ginji." Ban smirked, giving a peace sign.  
  
"Ginji... ano..." Kadsuki had a sweat drop.  
  
"Oh! Kadsu-chan! Gomen... did I rumple your shirt?" Ginji hurried over and tried to smoothen the creases the had formed.  
  
"Iya, it's fine..." Kadsuki tilted his head and smiled thoughtfully at the still energetic Ginji. "Ginji-kun... ive never seen you this happy. Your so cheerful."  
  
"That's because Kadsu-chan came to me!" Ginji sang happily. "I really missed you!"  
  
Ban, Natsumi and Paul observed them (chibi mode) from the far corner of the bar.  
  
"Dou da? Suspicious?" Paul whispered.  
  
"I think so, yeah!" Natsumi whispered enthusiastically.  
  
"I think its stupid." Ban snorted. "And why are we hiding anyway?!"  
  
"Shh, they'll hear you." another voice said.  
  
"I don't care- HEVN?!!!" Ban gave a double take. "When did YOU get here?!"  
  
"Oh, a while ago..." she carelessly flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I got to see bits and pieces..."  
  
"Hevn-san... how did you get in?" Natsumi looked at her curiously.  
  
"I took the stairs."  
  
"But there are no stairs here!" Ban hotly said. Hevn ignored him.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Paul looked at her.  
  
"They look pretty comfortable to me. Seems Ginji knows this man from somewhere... and close too." Hevn commented.  
  
"They're so sweet..." Natsumi sighed. "Arent they Ban-kun?"  
  
"Whatever." He mumbled.  
  
"Of course they are, what did you expect?" another voice solemnly said.  
  
"SHIDO?!"  
  
"Ora, you stupid snake boy, don't shout so loud!" Shido rubbed his ears.  
  
"How come people sneak up on us like this?" Ban hotly said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hevn looked interested.  
  
Shido rolled his eyes.  
  
'If you MUST know, Kadsuki has this HUGE crush on Ginji ever since way back then."  
  
Ban growled.  
  
"Ginji here has just learned to return those feelings... at least, I think he did." Shido shrugged.  
  
"No he did not." Ban gritted.  
  
"Oh?" Shido raised his eyebrow at him. "And how would you know?"  
  
"He's my partner." Ban simply said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I think theyre going to kiss!" Natsumi squealed.  
  
"NANI?!" Ban pushed the watching group away and stared frantically at the scene.  
  
Kadsuki was holding the blonde's face intimately, and was currently leaning down for a kiss.  
  
"Iyadaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Ban stormed inside the counter and pulled them apart.  
  
Ginji blushed bright red while Kadsuki frowned. Ban was breathing heavily as he glared at the beautiful man.  
  
"Kora, you listen here!" Ban growled. "I don't care if you have this crush on Ginji... You cant kiss him!"  
  
"Ban-chan..." Ginji gazed at the man with wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Oh... may I ask why?" Kadsuki politely asked.  
  
"Because..." Ban took a deep breath. "Because..." he swung his arm around the blonde.  
  
"Ban-chan...!" Ginji squeaked. Ban glanced at him.  
  
"He's taken."  
  
Ginji stared at him, while Kadsuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Taken?" he repeated. "I do not understand."  
  
"He's Taken." Ban impatiently said, holding Ginji close. "By me."  
  
"Ban-chan..." Ginji softly murmured, burying his face in his chest. Ban smiled at him.  
  
"He's mine, Kadsuki." He firmly said. "And I'm his."  
  
Authors note: Dou?! Dou?! Whadya think?! Good? Nice? Bad? Horrible? What?! Please review!!!!! 


End file.
